All's Fair in Love and War and Rocking Out!
by Demon32835
Summary: During the 2 and a half years Jiraya was training with Naruto, Naruto became: Suporien Huron! Superfamous,superhot,Teen Rockstar! Now he's back home, but what happens when all the girls are crushing on the same guy? NarutoHaremFic.
1. Naruto the Ninja and Huron the Rockstar!

Authors Note: Hello peoples! First off I'd like to thank those 6 people who have submited reviews to my other fic: He's not quite Dead yet. (Story title will change.) I am continuing that one, but I wanted to do a NarutoHarem fic so here it is! I actually got the inspiration for this one while I was working on my other fic, watching Naruto and Hannah Montana(PIP), and listening to my iPod all at the same time! Well, I've talked enough, on with the story!

"Dialogue"

_"Whispering"_

_'Thoughts'_

extended amounts of text in italics are either a flashback, or a dream.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, (if I did he would be a super hot rockstar.) nor Guitar Hero! (if I did Naruto, Kiba, and Neji would be playable characters.)

* * *

Chapter One

_**Naruto the Ninja and Huron the Rockstar!**_

_"You ready kid?" A man with spiky white hair and a red jacket over a grayish-green kimono said, to a young man._

_"No, but I don't have a choice do I?" The young man answered. He had blond spiky hair that reached to just above his shoulders and sapphire-blue eyes. His wardrobe consisted of a midnight black jacket that was open and a blood red shirt on underneath with the kanji for Rock on it in black, black baggy cargo pants, and red sneakers with the kanji for Demon on them in black._

_"Nope. Relax Naruto you'll be fine. I mean you haven't screwed up once these past two years, and no one from Konoha has any idea that you moonlight as a super famous rockstar." The white haired one lightly laughed at the scowl on Naruto's face._

_"Aren't we supposed to be hiding from Akatsuki?" Naruto asked._

_"What better place to hide then out in the open?" He chuckled._

_"I still don't get your reasoning, Ero-sennin." Naruto replied._

_"What have I said about calling me that while you're in Huron's form?" The older male hissed._

_"What have I said about calling me Naruto while I'm henged into Suporien Huron, Jiraya-sama?" He smirked at the scowl on the older man's face._

_"YO! Huron, you're on in five! Get your ass out there!" A man in a simple black kimono yelled at them. "Jiraya-sama, I don't mind if you spend time bonding with your nephew, but he must perform!"_

_"Oi, who's the star?" Huron (Naruto) asked him._

_"You are… sir." He replied. "But who signs your checks?"_

_"The same guy who signs yours." Jiraya said._

_"Fine, but your still on in," he checked his watch. "Four minutes."_

_"Fine! I'll go. See ya at the after party, Uncle." Huron said to Jiraya. Then he went out onto the stage and got his microphone. After about three minutes all the prep people left and someone handed him a 1964 Ebony Gibson SG. (Think Guitar Hero.)_

_'Here we go.' He thought to himself as the curtain opened to reveal an enormous crowd with banners, signs, and the occasional tattoo on some persons chest that said: YOU ROCK! WE (insert heart) YOU HURON! MARRY ME! But then Naruto was used to that. You don't end up a super famous teen sensation without having a few hundred thousand crazed fans._

_"HELLO EVERYONE!" Huron (Naruto) yelled into the mike. "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!" At this the crowd went wild._

_

* * *

Several hours later after the concert and after party Jiraya and Huron were lying on the couch exhausted. _

_"That was some party, huh, Ero-sennin." Huron asked him._

_"Yea, it sure was. Why don't you dispel the Jutsu already, Naruto?" Jiraya asked him._

_"Ow, good idea." Huron replied then dispelled the Jutsu and ended up changing only his face and hair slightly._

_"So, we go back tomorrow." Jiraya commented._

_"Yeah…" Naruto trailed off._

_"You nervous?" Jiraya asked him. "I mean its been Two-and-a-half years."_

_"Yeah." Naruto didn't say anything else because he had passed out from exhaustion._

* * *

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! 

An alarm clock went off and Naruto slammed his fist down on it. _'That dream again. It was over two months ago that I had that concert.' _He thought. _'Oh, well time to get up, Kakashi-sensei said Sakura-chan and I were supposed to spend the day bonding so we could build up our team work.'_

He slowly got out of bed and walked over to his closet and picked out a black shirt with the kanji for _fox_ written in red, along with his usual orange/black jumpsuit. He zipped it up so that his muscular frame was not visible, he didn't like it when people thought he was weak, but he also didn't want people to figure out he was Suporien Huron an overnight teen sensation, and inspiration to millions of people around the world.

* * *

"Oi! Sakura-chan, why do we have to go get tickets for this losers concert?" The young blond asked his companion. 

"First off, he's not a loser, _baka_." Sakura replied curtly to him. She had on a pink tank top, and blue hip-hugger jeans. "Second, he's the dreamiest, most handsome, hottest-guy ever! And he's coming here for a concert!"

"Still doesn't explain why I have to go…" He mumbled. "And anyways, I don't see what's so great about him."

"Suporien Huron is one of the greatest musical sensations ever! He's only 16 and he's already got three gold records!" Sakura yelled. "Naruto, you don't have to go to the concert if you don't want too, but you have to go with me to get the tickets."

"Why?" Naruto asked her.

"Because, Kakashi-sensei said we should bond more, and there is _no way_ I'm watching you go through _twenty_ bowls of ramen in _one_ sitting." Sakura said.

"Fine." He whined. "But after this we have to go to _Ichiraku's Ramen_!"

"Ok, ok, we'll go." Sakura sighed. _'Working with Naruto is so hard, all he ever thinks about is Ramen. But at least he's stopped bugging me for a date every five minutes.'_

'_So she thinks that _Huron_ is the dreamiest, most handsome, hottest-guy ever? If only she knew the truth. But, then again… If she knew the truth, no doubt that Ino would know the truth, and if Ino knew the truth, well then EVERYONE would know the truth.'_ He sighed. _'Man, I never thought being a super-famous, teen idol would be so tough! Oh, well, at least I get Ramen!'_

"We're here!" Sakura cried out after a while. She practically dragged Naruto to the ticket booth.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sakura, and Naruto." A voice said from behind them.

'_Well, speak of the devil!'_ Naruto thought.

"How's it been, Ino-pig?" Sakura calmly asked her long time rival and friend.

"Good, good, just got back from a mission." Ino said as she walked up to the booth and got two tickets. She was wearing her traditional shinobi uniform, a short, purple, button-up top and skirt.

'_What's she doing with two tickets?'_ Naruto wondered.

"One's for me and ones for Choji." Ino stated.

"Choji? What the hell? Is that Fat-Ass a _fan boy_ of his?" Naruto yelled.

"FAT?!?!?!?!" A voice from behind them exclaimed. They all turned to see Choji standing there, with a wild look in his eyes. He wore a red top with armor on his torso, arms, upper legs, and the kanji for _'eat'_ on his torso. "I am not FAT! I AM BIG BONED!!!!"

'_Oh, shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT!!!!!'_ Naruto thought while looking for a possible escape route.

"See ya, Naruto!" Sakura yelled from a good twenty yards away where she was taking cover with Ino.

'_What the hell? When did she get there?'_ He thought until Choji started up his **Partial Mulit-Size Technique**. _'Oh crap! Better think of something quick! Wait-a minute! That's perfect!'_

"Choji! Hey, buddy, look when I said fa… that _word_, I meant it as a term of endearment!" Naruto tried.

'_He's never going to succeed that way.'_ Ino thought to herself.

"I didn't want to do this, but if you let me go I'll get you an exclusive _All-Access Backstage Pass_ for Huron's concert!" Naruto tried while shielding his face.

"You have one of those?!" Choji stopped his technique, and was practically bowing down before Naruto.

"Here." Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a laminated card and handed it to Choji.

"I am not worthy!" Choji exclaimed as he gingerly grasped the card. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Um, don't kill me the next… ten times I call you fa… obese." Naruto chose his words carefully.

"Is that all?" Choji asked his eyes had that glazed over look.

"Wow." Ino said as Choji continued bowing to Naruto.

"What did he do to him?" Sakura asked Ino.

"I have no idea, I only see Choji like this when Asuma-sensei takes us out for All-You-Can-Eat-Barbeque." Ino said as she walked up to the two boys.

"Uh, Choji, don't tell them, please?" Naruto whispered to Choji.

"Of course not!" Choji whispered back. _'How did Naruto-sama attain this! These are harder to get than it is to sneak into the Hokage's Room!'_

"Well come on Sakura-chan! You promised we would go out for Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah… I'll see you around Ino-chan, Choji-kun." Sakura mumbled. _'WHAT IN THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!'_

After they got to the Ramen shop and Naruto had eaten ten good sized bowls he and Sakura were walking around Konoha when they ran into Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Naruto asked them.

"Naruto…" Shino started. He was wearing his usual grayish-green, hooded jacket over his black, high-collared, buttoned shirt.

'_Oh crap! Is he still mad that I didn't recognize him? That was over a month ago!'_

"What are your thoughts on Suporien Huron?" Shino asked him

Naruto sweat-dropped. "Um, he's OK I guess…"

"You guess?" Shino asked him.

"Um, I mean he's an excellent musician and an exceptionally good influence on teenagers everywhere?" Naruto tried. _'Crap! Does he know? How did figure it out?'_

"My opinion is the same, Kiba." Shino said.

"That doesn't count Shino!" Kiba exclaimed. He wore his usual leather jacket and had Akamaru by his side, wagging his tail furiously.

"Yes it does. You asked me my opinion and it just so happened to be the same as Naruto's." Shino calmly stated.

'_THANK GOD! He doesn't know, but Choji might suspect something.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

'_Where the hell did Naruto get that from?'_ Sakura thought while Shino and Kiba continued arguing.

"_Ne, Sakura-chan wanna ditch them?"_ Naruto whispered in her ear.

"_Lets go."_ Sakura whispered back.

Shino and Kiba were too busy arguing, so Naruto and Sakura had no trouble sneaking away.

"WHEW! Finally some peace and quiet!" Naruto sighed after he and Sakura managed to get their old training grounds.

"Yeah…" She eyed him suspiciously. "Are you a fan of Huron's?"

"WHAT? Of course not!" He exclaimed. _'Does SHE know?'_

"Then where did you get _'he's an excellent musician and an exceptionally good influence on teenagers everywhere.'_ " She asked him.

"Oh, um…" He thought quickly. "Internet?"

She thought about it for a moment before shaking her head. "Darn, I thought you were a secret fan boy of his."

"He's a stuck up prick! Why would I be a fan boy of his?" Naruto yelled.

"I don't know… Maybe you really like him, but want to be original so you pretend you don't." She countered. "But, then again you're not that smart."

"I am too smart! Not as smart as you of course, but I'm above average!" He fumed. "You know what, forget what Kakashi-sensei said about bonding, I'm out of here!"

"Oi, Naruto! I didn't mean it like that!" She tried. _'Stubborn idiot.'_

* * *

"Well, at least here no one will bother me with talk of my secret identity." Naruto sighed. He was hiding in the one place no one would ever look for him; Konoha's Library. 

"What secret identity?" A voice said from behind him.

Naruto slowly turned his head to see Kakashi standing there with his face buried in his usual _Icha Icha Paradise_ book. "A-" Kakashi cut him off.

"Shush! You don't want to get kicked out do you?" The white haired shinobi whispered. "Now, what secret identity were you talking about?"

"Oh, um…" Naruto trailed off. _'SHIT! Can I tell him? Ero-sennin, said I shouldn't tell ANYONE!'_

"I write story's on the Internet and I use a pen-name?" He tried. Then a thought struck him, "And they're spin-offs from Ero-sennin's novels. Very, BAD spin-offs."

"Oh, okay." You could tell Kakashi was slightly disappointed. "I thought you were talking about something interesting, and why aren't you bonding with Sakura?"

"Oh, she made a stupid comment that pissed me off, so I ditched her." Naruto answered.

"Very well, but as soon as you've cooled off I want you to find her." Kakashi said.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei." He answered.

After Kakashi left Naruto wandered between the rows of books and ended up in the music section.

'_Well, as long as I'm here might as well brush up on my instruments.'_ Naruto thought happily.

* * *

A/N: for those of you wondering, 

His name doesn't have any special meaning(at least to my knowledge), I got it from my _American History_ textbook while looking at the _Great Lakes_ region of the Atlas. (Suporien anagram of _Lake Superior_; Huron _Lake Huron_)


	2. In way over my head and I'm better off d

**Authors Notes:** Okay peoples! Here's chapter two! Now before you all read this I should tell you that this is where the 'M' stuff starts, just so you know. Okay for those NaruSaku fans out there this has some major, but short, NaruSaku in it. For those NejiTen this has some hints of that, but not much. For all you NaruTen fans out there this chapter has some **HEAVY**NaruTen.

'Talking"

**_'INNER SAKURA'_**

_'Thinking'_

_"Whispering"_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, (if I did he would be a super hot rockstar.) I do not own any songs mentioned in this chapter, those belong to the bands that wrote them, nor do I own any of the bands mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Two

In Way Over My Head and I'm Better Off Dead

Naruto was wandering through Konoha trying to find Jiraya. _'Man where in the Hell is he?! He was supposed to help me prepare for Huron's concert!'_ Naruto seethed. _'We agreed that we would do this today since I don't have any missions! Yesterday was no good because Kakashi-sensei told me to _bond_ with Sakura-chan! That perverts probably at the hot springs peeping on woman… again.'_

At the hot springs, Jiraya was, as Naruto predicted, 'gathering data'. He was in a tree just above and to the right of the woman's bath, The tree provided the perfect cover, the leaves were think enough to hide him from view, but if you pushed this branch a little to the side it gave him the perfect view.

"Ah, yes… oh that's nice… turn just a little bid towards the right and perfect!" Jiraya said.

"_Ero-sennin I knew you would be here!"_ Naruto whispered.

"_Ah! Naruto! Come to enjoy the view too?"_ Jiraya asked.

"_NO! I, unlike you, am not a pervert!"_ The blond shinobi hissed at his idiot manager.

"_Well, if you take a look down there you might change your mind."_ Jiraya whispered.

"_If I look, will you help me prepare for the concert in a month?"_ Naruto inquired to which Jiraya nodded enthusiastically.

'_Dirty old man… trying to corrupt me… HOLY SHIT IS THAT HINATA?!?!?!?!?!'_ Naruto thought. _'And there's Sakura-chan and Ino and Tenten… Oh shit they're gonna kill me if they find out about this! Hey, just what size IS Hinata anyways, I mean with that huge jacket you can never tell._' Unbeknownst to him, blood was slowly trickling down his nose.

Jiraya, on the other hand was smiling at his handy work. _'Yes, Naruto embrace the perverseness!'_

"_Oh, shit! Look who just came in!"_ Naruto whispered to Jiraya. Jiraya was observing his student and therefore not looking at the girls.

"_WHO? WHO?"_ Jiraya asked, his head snapped back and he stared at where Naruto was pointing. _'If there is a heaven, this is it.'_ Jiraya thought to himself, for who should appear than, Tsunade, Shizune, Kurenai, and Anko?

'_I'm going to die today, I just know it. I'm going to die a virgin.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"_This is just too perfect! Say Naruto did I ever tell you about the time when I nearly died?"_ Jiraya asked Naruto.

"_Nope."_ Naruto couldn't take his eyes off the scene below him.

"_Well, there was this one time when I was gathering data on Tsunade and well she found out. She pounded me to within an inch of my life."_ Jiraya cringed remembering.

"_Really? What did you look like?"_ Naruto asked he hadn't taken his eyes off Hinata's chest the entire time.

"How about I show you Naruto-kun?" A voice asked from behind them.

'**_OH HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' _**The two of them thought.

* * *

The first thing Tsunade realized were Jiraya and Naruto in the tree. She seethed with anger, then she decided to let them watch for a little while. She had made a Kage Bunshin without anyone noticing, and had slipped up into the tree behind the two peeping toms. While her clone was below, mingling with the girls, she was preparing the perfect punishment for them. 

"Tsunade-sama! Please don't hurt me." Naruto begged with her.

"I'm not gonna hurt you Naruto-kun." She smiled warmly. "I'm going to SLAUGHTER YOU!" Then all hell, literally broke loose.

You see, to escape Tsunade's fist he and Jiraya jumped out of the tree. Jiraya however managed to crawl into the escape tunnel he had dug a few years ago. Naruto, unfortunately landed in the hot springs, right in the middle of all the kunouchi.

"NARUTO!!!!" Sakura yelled.

"PERVERT!!!!" Ino shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Hinata, Shizune, and Tenten cried.

"I blame Kakashi." Kurenai said.

"This is gonna be FUN!" Anko shouted.

'_I really am gonna die a virgin.'_ Naruto thought as they closed in on him.

After the girls had beaten him to a bloody, seemingly lifeless, unrecognizable pulp, Kyuubi's chakra kicked in.

Tsunade, realizing the danger, yelled: "Everyone get away from him!"

'_This is… This is the Kyuubi's chakra!'_ Sakura thought. She still remembered her last encounter with the Demon.

"What's happening?!" Ino and Tenten yelled.

'_SHIT!'_ Anko thought.

'_This cannot end well.'_ Shizune thought.

Kyuubi/Naruto had already progressed to the third tail stage and as he got up the fourth tail was forming. He looked around and growled causing everyone to back up. Then he jumped straight up, leaving a humongous crater where he had been standing.

"What in the Hell was **THAT**?!" Ino cried.

* * *

As Kyuubi/Naruto ran across the rooftops of the village he knew he had to get rid of his anger quickly, else Kyuubi go on a killing spree. Then he thought about the only thing that could get rid of his anger; Music. He ran home and quickly took off his wet jacket, shirt, pants, and boxers. Then he put on some fresh boxers and pants, all in the time it'd take you to blink. Then created a few Kage Bunshins and got out all his instruments, Huron's trademark _1964 Ebony Gibson SG, a 1972 White Pearl Fender Stratocaster, a Cherry Red Precision Bass Fender Telecaster_, and a black and white drum set. He plugged in his amps, made sure his guitars were in tune, and started plying: Over My 

Head (Better Off Dead) by Sum 41

Sakura quickly changed into her cloths, a pink top and black pants, and chased after Naruto, she wanted to make sure that Kyuubi hadn't taken him over completely. She was still terrified of the fox, but her worry for her friend overcame her fear. She landed on his porch, and looked in though the sliding glass door. What she found was the most unlikely sight imaginable. Uzumaki Naruto was in his room, without his shirt on, surrounded by a bunch of Kage Bunshins, singing and playing guitar. But what shocked her most wasn't his incredibly buff and hot body, it was his singing. It was _good_.

* * *

What happened to you  
You've played the victim for so long now in this game  
What I thought was true  
Is made of fiction and I'm following the same  
But if I try to make sense of this mess I'm in  
I'm not sure where I should begin  
I'm fallin'  
I'm fallin'

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe that Naruto was this good. After he started singing the red chakra covering him disappeared and his entire person changed. He no longer was Naruto the idiot she had grown to know and, in a way, love, but a _God_ of Rock. When he hit the chorus all his clones joined in.

* * *

Now I'm in over my head  
with something I said  
Completely misread  
I'm better off dead  
And now I can see  
How fake you can be  
This hypocrisy is beginning to get to me 

It's none of my concern  
Don't look to me because I don't believe in fame  
I guess you never heard  
I've met our makers they don't even know your name  
But if I had to say goodbye to leave this hell  
I'd say my time has served me well  
I'm fallin'  
I'm fallin'

Now I'm in over my head  
with something I said  
Completely misread  
I'm better off dead  
And now I can see  
How fake you can be  
This hypocrisy is beginning to get to me

* * *

When Naruto hit the solo he let it all go. He didn't care who heard him, he didn't care about anything, all that mattered was letting all his hate, fear, anxiety, and all those nameless emotions out. And that's what he did.

* * *

This came long before  
Those who suffer more  
I'm too awake for this to be a nightmare  
What's with my disgrace  
I lost the human race  
No one plans for it to blow up in their face 

Who said it was easy to put back all these pieces  
Who said it was so easy to put back all of these pieces

Now I'm in over my head  
with something I said  
Completely misread  
I'm better off dead  
And now I can see  
How fake you can be  
This hypocrisy is beginning to get to me

Over my head  
Better off dead

Over my head  
Better off dead

ALRIGHT!

* * *

When Naruto finished he sighed. Then he looked out his window and whom should he see, but Sakura? He gasped. She blushed. They stayed like that for about ten minutes or so. Then Naruto(the original) walked up to the door and opened it; "Would you like to come in?" He managed to squeak out. She nodded. 

"Na-Naruto…" She stuttered.

"Sakura." His throat felt unbelievably dry. "Don't tell anyone about this… OK?"

"When did you learn to play?" She managed to say.

"Well, that's a rather long story… You should sit down." He motioned towards his couch, it faced away from the window._ 'Wow! All that stress training for Huron really paid off!'_ Then he put all his instruments down and dispelled all his clones.

"Hai." She was still dazed. **_'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?! YOU'RE _ALONE _WITH NARUTO AND _HE HAS HIS SHIRT OFF_!!!!! MAKE A MOVE ALREADY!!!!! YOU KNOW YOU THINK HE'S HOT!!!!!'

* * *

_**

"Well, when I was training with the old pervert, I came across this old guy who said he was Jimmy Page." Naruto started.

"Who's Jimmy Page?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked appalled at this. "You don't know who _Jimmy Page_ is?! He was the guitarist for Led Zeppelin!"

"Who?" This only seemed to shock him more.

"Led Zeppelin! One of the greatest rock bands in the history of the world!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Okay, well continue your story." Sakura was starting to get nervous.

"Then he offered to teach me guitar! For FREE! I, of course said yes. After a while I got pretty good he said I was a natural and opted to teach me some harder songs. 'Till then I'd only been playing like _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ and stuff. So he taught me _Stairway To Heaven_." Naruto paused and looked at her like she was supposed to know what it was.

Noticing the blank expression on her face he nearly had a heart attack. Then she thought off something, "Will you play it for me?" This made Naruto's face light up brighter than the stadium at night.

"Sure! But I can only play the guitar part for it."

"That's ok." Sakura smiled, she had done this to cheer Naruto up, but it also served to another purpose; She wanted to hear him sing some more.

He got his guitar and took a deep breath. Then he started playing. He was captivating, everything about him made her melt, in the good way. When he started singing it seemed as if everything else was gone and all that they were the only two people in the world.

* * *

There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold  
And she's buying the stairway to heaven.  
When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed  
With a word she can get what she came for.  
Ooh, ooh, and she's buying the stairway to heaven. 

There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure  
'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings.  
In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird who sings,  
Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven.  
Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
Ooh, it makes me wonder.

There's a feeling I get when I look to the west,  
And my spirit is crying for leaving.  
In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees,  
And the voices of those who stand looking.  
Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
Ooh, it really makes me wonder.

And it's whispered that soon if we all call the tune  
Then the piper will lead us to reason.  
And a new day will dawn for those who stand long  
And the forests will echo with laughter.

If there's a bustle in your hedgerow, don't be alarmed now,  
It's just a spring clean for the May queen.  
Yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run  
There's still time to change the road you're on.  
And it makes me wonder.

Your head is humming and it won't go, in case you don't know,  
The piper's calling you to join him,  
Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, and did you know  
Your stairway lies on the whispering wind.

And as we wind on down the road  
Our shadows taller than our soul.  
There walks a lady we all know  
Who shines white light and wants to show  
How everything still turns to gold.  
And if you listen very hard  
The tune will come to you at last.  
When all are one and one is all  
To be a rock and not to roll.

And she's buying the stairway to heaven.

* * *

When he finished he looked at her. She had a look in her eyes that hadn't been there before. This worried him, he knew that look. He had gotten it many times before, just not as Naruto. That was the look that Huron's fangirls always gave him. He swallowed hard and prepared for what he knew was coming. 

He put his guitar down just in time, before Sakura tackled him. She pushed him onto his back and started kissing him. Naruto didn't complain, in fact he returned the kiss. He still hadn't figured out what it is about him and a guitar that makes girls want to make out with him. He pulled her body close and decided to deepen the kiss a little bit. He licked her lips slowly and she did a kind of half-gasp, it was only half because Naruto shoved his tongue into her mouth. At first Sakura was really shocked and was getting ready to slap him, but when she felt his tongue press against hers, she melted all over again. She actually pushed back and their tongues started to wrestle in each other's mouths.

As a result he let his hormones take over and flipped her onto her back. She moaned a little. Naruto had lost all control and he put his hand under her shirt, she moaned some more. As his hand moved upwards she broke the kiss. The need for air overcame both their hormones. Sakura was still panting when Naruto started kissing her neck. She moaned rather loudly.

'_Sakura-chan smells so nice… I wonder what she tastes like?'_ Naruto thought. He decided to lick her neck, this caused more moans of pleasure from Sakura.

'_What's he doing?'_ Sakura wondered. _'It feels_ so _good, I hope he doesn't stop.'_

Naruto started to move his hand up her shirt again. He felt something soft beneath his fingers and slipped his fingers beneath her bra. Sakura's eyes shot open. _'He's going to fast… What if he wants to do _**'it'**_? I don't think I'm ready…'_

At this point Naruto's left hand had completely penetrated her bra and he started to caress her breasts. His right hand however was working on the latch of her bra. When he manage to unlatch her bra, Sakura started panting harder and her moaning got louder. Naruto's hand traced a pattern on her breasts. He felt bolder and he moved his right hand down to the edge of her shirt and started lifting it. He lifted the shirt over her head and started to kiss her again. He pulled the bra away and pressed himself onto her once more. When he moved his hand towards her pants he felt something collide with the side of his face; It was Sakura's fist.

* * *

Sakura had been enjoying it almost as much, if not more, than Naruto had, but when his he started to pull her pants down, that was enough. He stared at her in shock. She blushed. 

"I-I thi-think I should g-go now." She mumbled.

Naruto stared at her. "I'm sorry, I pushed you too far too fast."

"Yes, you did. Can you hand me my bra?"

"Here." Naruto handed Sakura her bra and shirt.

After she had put her clothes back on she left his house.

'_What the hell was that?!'_ Naruto thought. Sure he liked Sakura, but he was almost positive she didn't return his feelings for him! _'But if doesn't return my feelings, why did she let me go as far as I did?'_

Naruto looked around and decided to actually clean his apartment.

* * *

After the hot springs incident, Ino had gone home. When she got there her mom asked her to look after the flower shop. 

'_Man, why'd that pervert Naruto have to show up? We were having such a great time. And what was up with that weird red chakra that had surrounded him?'_ Ino wondered when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Ino? It's Sakura, where are you?" Sakura said.

"At the flower shop, what's wrong?" Ino was getting worried, it sounded as if Sakura was holding back tears.

"I'll be there soon." Sakura hung up.

* * *

After Sakura had left Naruto's house she needed someone to talk to, so she called her closest friend. Sakura was really confused about her relationship with Naruto. When she rounded the corner, she ran into Tenten. 

"Ow." Tenten said as they collided.

"Sorry." Sakura mumbled.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Tenten asked.

Sakura didn't even register what Tenten had said, she just continued on to Ino's place.

Tenten was worried and decided to figure out what was wrong. Instead of following her however, she went in the opposite direction, towards Naruto's apartment. She knew Naruto lived nearby, and she figured that was where she had been and if anyone knew what was up with Sakura it was Naruto.

* * *

Ino was worried about her friend and when she arrived and just brushed past her into the shop, she knew something was up. 

"Ok, spill, forehead." Ino demanded.

"Not here. Can we go to your room?" Sakura said.

"Okay…" Ino was kinda shocked Sakura didn't even register the comment about her forehead.

"DAD!" Ino called. "Watch the shop okay!"

When all the girls were safely inside Ino's room, Sakura broke down crying on Ino's bed.

"What happened?" Ino asked. She went up and pulled her into a hug.

"It's Naruto." Sakura managed to choke out between sobs.

"What about him? Is he okay? Did he do something to you?" At the last comment Ino knew she had hit the jackpot, since Sakura's crying got louder.

"What did he do?"

"He played his guitar for me."

"Okay…" Ino said. She had no idea where Sakura was going with this.

"Then we made out."

"WHAT?!" Ino cried.

"Did he force himself on you? Did he touch you somewhere you didn't want him to? Who started it?" All these questions and more were directed at Sakura.

Sakura managed to calm down enough to explain the whole situation to her.

"And then when he tried to take my pants off, I smacked him." Sakura finished. It felt good to get it all out in the open. "And now I don't know what to do!"

"Well, how do you feel about Naruto?" Ino asked.

"That's just it! I don't know! I mean there's this part of me that just wants to go back and continue making out with him and let him do whatever he wants to me, then there's this other part that wants to set him on fire, and then there's this _other_ part that wants to go out with him!" Sakura exclaimed.

"How about we focus on the two parts that don't include setting him on fire." Ino tried. Though the real reason was she wanted to see if Naruto looked as hot as Sakura said without his shirt on.

"Well, I think the part that wants to make out with him is just lust, but the part that wants to go out with him might be something more."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked her friend.

"I think you may have fallen for Naruto."

"WHAT?!" Sakura yelled.

* * *

Tenten had sought Naruto out. When she got to his apartment she was shocked to find him cleaning it. Not that she complained, he still hadn't put a shirt on. 

"Naruto-kun?" Tenten asked

'Tenten? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked her.

"Well, I ran into Sakura on the street and she looked pretty broken up about something, and I saw her leave you apartment complex so I thought…" She trailed off.

"You thought I had something to do with it?"

"Yes. Can I come in?" Tenten asked.

"Sure."

"So spill." She walk in and sat on the same couch Sakura had.

"You sure don't beat around the bush." Naruto commented. "Well…" He told her everything. Then he sat down next to her. His Gibson was still on the floor next to him so he picked it up. "And now I'm really confused."

"Wow. That's some story… So you just sang to her and she threw herself at you?" Tenten asked.

"Pretty much yeah."

"And she had no idea who Jimmy page was?!" Tenten cried.

"Not a clue." Naruto shook his head.

"Well, I think you should talk to Sakura about it. But in the meantime…" Tenten smiled mischievously at him. "Will you play me something?"

"Huh? Oh, sure." Naruto turned his amp on and turned the volume on his guitar up all the way. He paused to think what song he should play. "What song do you want me to play?"

"Do you know _Burn Out Bright_ by Switchfoot?" Tenten asked him. He nodded.

* * *

Does it have to start with a broken heart  
Broken dreams and bleeding parts  
We were young and world was clear  
But young ambition disappears  
I swore it would never come to this  
The average, the obvious  
I'm still discontented down here  
I'm still discontented 

If we've only got one try  
If we've only got one life  
If time was never on our side  
Then before I die  
I want to burn out bright

A spark ignites  
In time and space  
Limping through this human race  
You bite and claw your way back home  
But you're running the wrong way  
The future is a question mark  
Of kerosene and electric sparks  
There's still fire in you yet  
Yeah there's still fire in you!

If we've only got one try  
If we've only got one life  
If time was never on our side  
Then before I die  
I want to burn out bright

I keep cleaning up the mess I've made

I keep cleaning up the mess I've made  
I won't run away  
I can't sleep in the bed I've made

I can't sleep in the bed I've made

If we've only got one try

(If we've only got one try)

If we've only got one life

(If we've only got one life)

If time was never on our side  
Then before I die

I want to burn out

I want to burn out

I want to burn out

I want to burn out bright

* * *

Then something he never thought would happen twice in the same day, happened. Tenten had the same look Sakura had. Naruto put his guitar down and waited for what he knew would happen. She pushed Naruto on his back and started making out with, although instead of Naruto asking permission for entry, Tenten was the one who shoved her tongue into his mouth. Then they started a nice looooooooooooooooooong make out session. The only difference between this one and the one with Sakura was that Naruto went a little slower.

* * *

Neji had decided to ask Tenten out and had been looking for her. He had seen Tenten and Sakura bump into each other and when Sakura went in one direction and Tenten ran in the other he knew something was up. He followed her to Naruto's apartment and he figured she just needed to talk to Naruto about something he didn't do anything. Then he heard Naruto playing guitar and enjoyed the song, but when it had been over an hour since Tenten went in and she still hadn't left he started to get worried. He decided to use his _Byakugan_ to see what was up. 

He wished he hadn't however. Because what he saw would haunt his dreams for weeks to come. He saw a half naked Naruto making out with a half naked Tenten on his couch. Neji nearly broke the door down then and there, but instead he formed a plan; He would get back at Naruto later, and he would make him suffer, a lot.

* * *

After about three hours of making out and touching each other, Naruto and Tenten stopped. 

"Wow…" Tenten was in a daze.

"Hn." Naruto was in an even bigger daze than Tenten was. _'What the hell man!!!!!! Am I just gonna make out with all my friends now?!?!?!'_ His mind was turmoil.

"Hey, Naruto…" Tenten spoke up she was lying on top of him. "Do you think we could do this again?"

"Huh?" He was still kinda out of it. "You mean, make out like this again? I thought you liked Neji?"

"I do, but it seems he doesn't feel the same way, and judging by the way Sakura reacted to your little make out session before, it would seem she doesn't exactly feel the same way." Tenten pointed out.

"Yeah, but, what would this make us?" He asked.

"Friends." She said.

"Friends? Tenten friends don't lie on top of each other half naked after a _three hour_ make out session." Naruto pointed out.

"So? We're still just friends, but now we're friends with benefits." She smiled.

"Friends with benefits?" Naruto thought about a bit before nodding. "Okay, I like that idea. Now how about we try one of my idea's?"

She wondered what he was talking about when he flipped her on her back and started making out with her again.

* * *

A/N: OK! So what did you all think? Please R&R and, as always, no flames please! My self esteem is low enough as it is. Yeah, I said ther was some heavy NaruTen in this, and if some of the characters were a little OOC and it's making you mad, guess what? I don't give a , it's called a FAN FIC for a reason! 


	3. Musicals, Basketball, and Baking

Authors Note: Hello heres cahpter three! Hope you all enjoy it. The cast was predetermined by a very weird dream I had.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto nor High School Musical

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Music, Basketball, and Baking**

Tsunade was taking a nap in the middle of her paperwork, again. She had a bottle of sake hanging from her hand. She was mumbling something about Jiraya being a pervert. Shizune on the other hand was working furiously to try and wake the sleeping Hokage up.

"Hokage-sama!" Shizune cried desperately. "You must wake up! You have paperwork to do!"

"Five more minutes." Tsunade yawned and turned over. This very fortunate action, or unfortunate from Tsunade's point of view, caused her to roll off the table, hit her head, and wake up. "Ow."

"Finally." Shizune sighed.

A Chunnin barged in and started yelling something that Shizune and Tsunade couldn't understand. At the blank looks on their faces he started gesticulating wildly. This however only caused more confusion.

"Shut up already!!!!" Tsunade shouted after about five minutes of trying to guess what he was saying. "Now, what's wrong?"

"Thevillageishbankruptandebcollectersareswarmingeverywhere!!!!!!"

"What?" Shizune and Tsunade cried.

"The. Village. Is. Bankrupt. And. Debt. Collectors. Are. Swarming. Everywhere!!!!!" He yelled.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"I'm not saying it again." He pouted.

"How did this happen? What about the emergency funds?" Tsunade mumbled.

"You had us dip into the emergency funds to pay off your gambling debts." The Chunnin stated.

"Oh, right. Well, Shizune what do you suggest we do?" Tsunade turned to her assistant.

"What?! Why are you asking me? You're the Hokage!!!" Shizune had finally reached her limit and was on the verge of taking the proverbially leap off the deep end.

"How about a fundraiser?" The Chunnin suggested.

"A fundraiser! That's a great idea! I'm glad I thought of it!" Tsunade yelled.

"We'll put on a play!" Shizune had decided to join Tsunade in her scheming.

"Yes! And well have the Rookie Nine and Team Gai perform it!" Tsunade was pacing the room frantically.

"Okay! You!" Tsunade pointed towards the Chunnin, "You go gather the them and their sensei's! And bring Jiraya too!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." He nodded and ran off.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Naruto's apartment he and Tenten were doing what they had been doing for the past few hours, making out. Suddenly someone was heard pounding on the door. 

"HEY! Naruto! Get your ass out here!" A voice yelled, followed by several barks.

"Huh? Tenten's in there too? Oh, well saves us a trip." Kiba said.

"What?" Naruto gruffly answered the door. His hair was tussled and his pants were messed up.

"Tsunade-sama wants all of us to meet her in her office, now." Kiba said. "Hey, what were you doing in there anyways?"

"None ya business." Naruto growled. "I'll be there soon."

"Oh, bring Tenten too, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, now get!"

"What'd Kiba want Naruto?" Tenten asked. She had already put her clothes back on.

"Tsunade-obaachan wants us to meet her for some reason." He mumbled as he got a shirt out and put it on.

**

* * *

**

Neji had been in his room plotting when there was a knock on his door. He fumbled around for a minute trying to hide his plot, or should I say plots?

"Come in!" He finally said after shoving everything in his closet.

"Neji-niisan, Hokage-sama wants us to meet her in her office." Hinata said.

"Got it." He left with Hinata.

**

* * *

**

After everyone had been brought to Tsunade's office she made an announcement.

"Well, you are all gathered here for an important announcement concerning the village and…" Shizune was trying to do things tactfully. Unfortunately it wasn't working.

"We're broke." Tsunade blurted out.

"WHAT?!" All the Shinobi yelled.

"Yeah, and you all are gonna put on a play to try and raise money." Tsunade stated.

"A play?" All the men yelled.

"I am NOT gonna act in some gay love story!" Kiba shouted.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru said.

"Really, Tsunade-sama, I don't think any good will come from this!" Gai pleaded.

"Sounds like fun." Kakashi said.

"If Kakashi is doing it, than I am as well!" Gai yelled.

"You don't have a choice. Auditions will be held in one hour." Tsunade gave them all her death glare.

"Wait a minute!" Neji yelled. Everyone was shocked at this outburst from him. "What play are we doing, when are we going to do it, and do I have to wear tights?"

"The play will be held in one month, the tights depend on your part, and the play we will be performing is _High School Musical_!" Tsunade said.

"So, romance and lots of singing." Naruto rubbed his chin in thought.

"How do _you_ know that Naruto?" Ino glared at him.

"When I was training with the old pervert, I had a lot of free time on my hands when I was in the hospital. Plus it was on TV. Every other day." He stated.

"Really?" Lee asked. "Is this play very youthful?"

"Kinda." Naruto stated.

"Anyways, auditions will be in one hour." Tsunade said.

"Do I even have a choice?" He asked.

"No." She smiled.

"Fine." He sighed in defeat.

**

* * *

**

An hour later everyone was outside on the roof of the Hokage's mansion.

"OK!" Tsunade yelled into a megaphone. "Shizune, Jiraya, and I will be the judges. We begin the auditions for High School Musical!"

"Did I hear someone say High School Musical?" A voice said from the entrance of the roof. "Can I audition for Sharpay?"

"Temari? What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Chunnin exam preparations." The kunouchi from Suna relied.

"Oh, right." Shikamaru replied.

"Temari! Glad to have you! So you want the role of Sharpay, eh? Well, sing the first half of _Bop To the Top_." Jiraya said.

"Okay, I think that's enough. NEXT!" Tsunade yelled. "Ino and Shikamaru. Ino you want Gabriella and Shikamaru you want whatever part that has the least amount of line?"

"Yep." The lazy genius said.

"Okay, sing this song Shikamaru, and Ino sing _I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You_. Who wants to be Troy?" Lee, Kakashi, Choji, Naruto, and Gaara raised their hands.

"GAH! Gaara! When did you get here?" Naruto shouted. The red haired Kazekage had appeared at his side moments ago.

"About twenty-three seconds ago." Gaara simply stated.

"Oh. Well, don't sneak up on me again." Naruto mumbled.

"I will respect your wishes Naruto-san." Gaara replied.

" 'San'?" Kiba asked. _'Why would Gaara, _the Kazekage_, refer to Naruto with san?'_

"Well, anyways you can't be Troy." Tsunade said.

"Why not?" Lee asked. "Troy is the most youthful role in the play correct?"

"I guess so…" Jiraya looked at Tsunade who just shrugged. "You can't be Troy because Troy will be played by none other than Suporien Huron!"

All the girls looked up at this latest revelation. All the guys, who had wished to be Romeo, looked down. Neji just smiled wickedly. _'PERFECT! Now I can get rid of Naruto and Huron! He stole all the girls' hearts. So if he goes down, and Naruto is removed from the picture, than Tenten will be mine!'_

Naruto on the other hand glared at Jiraya, and, if looks could kill, than Jiraya would already be six feet under. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" This caused many odd looks from his friends and their Sensei's.

"How could Jiraya-sama do what to you?" Tenten asked him.

"Um, err, I, um…" Naruto fumbled about for a second before Sakura answered for him.

"He hates Huron-san. He believes that Huron is a stuck up prick."

"Is this true Naruto?" Kurenai asked him.

"Um, yes?" He tried.

"Have you ever met him? Do you know how hard he works?" Asuma started chastising Naruto now.

"Yes, actually." Naruto stuck his chin out defiantly. "I'll have you know that he doesn't actually sing at his concerts!" Everyone gasped. "It's true," he continued. "Huron lip-syncs!"

"Shut up!" This time it was Shizune who spoke up.

"Fine. He's still a prick though." He pouted.

"Naruto remember that agreement we had before?" Tenten glared at him.

He nodded quickly. "Wha-what's that got to do with anything?"

"Consider it null and void!"

"What?! WHY?!" Naruto was on his knees now.

"Because you insulted Huron-san."

'_Naruto.'_ Jiraya mentally slapped himself. _'You are over playing the, I'm-not-Huron-and-I-hate-him, bit.'_

'_Agreement?' _Neji thought for a moment_. 'It couldn't be… could it?'_

"If you two are done, can we get back to our auditions?" Shizune said. "Shikamaru, you first."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru got into position and recited his lines.

_Shikamaru_

It's hard to believe

That I couldn't see

-

You were always there beside me

Thought I was alone

With no one to hold

But you were always right beside me

"Thank you Shikamaru. Should you get the part of Ryan, I expect more enthusiasm, or else you face my wrath." Tsunade waved him off.

"Ino you're up." Jiraya eagerly smiled.

_Ino_

Oh, never even crossed my mind, no

That I would ever end up here tonight

_-_

All things change

When you don't expect them to

No one knows

What the future's gonna do

I never even noticed

That you've been there all along

"Okay, NEXT!" Tsunade yelled. "Neji you want…Zeke? _Stick to the Status Quo_. Good luck."

_Neji_

You can bet

There's nothin' but net

When I am in the zone and on a roll

But I've got a confession

My own secret obsession

And it's making me lose control!

"Very nice… that will be a tough act to beat… NEXT!" Tsunade yelled. "Wait let me guess! Gabriella?"

"Yup!" Sakura smiled.

"Okay, well sing Breaking Free."

_Sakura_

If we're trying

So we're breaking free

-

Creating space between us

'Til we're separate hearts

-

But your faith it gives me strength

Strength to believe

"Okay Tenten you want Gabriella too? Start of Something New."

_Tenten_

I never believed in

What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart

-

To all the possibilities, ohhhhhh

_-_

I know

_-_

That something has changed

_-_

Never felt this way

"Hinata you want Gabriella as well? Very well sing, _When There Was Me and You_."

_Hinata_

It's funny when you find yourself

Looking from the outside

I'm standing here but all I want

Is to be over there

Why did I let myself believe

Miracles could happen

Cause now I have to pretend

That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairytale

A dream when I'm not sleeping

A wish upon a star

Thats coming true

But everybody else could tell

That I confused my feelings with the truth

When there was me and you

"Naruto your next." Shizune said.

"Look, I refuse to participate in this play, if I have no chance of being Troy!" Naruto turned his back to Tsunade.

"What?" Tsunade stared at his back. "Fine, you don't have to be in the play, but you do have to make the set by yourself."

"Fine, anything's better than wearing tights." Naruto jumped off.

"I'll go talk to him." Jiraya promptly poofed off.

"Okay NEXT!" Tsunade yelled.

_**

* * *

**_

With Jiraya and Naruto.

"I can't believe you promised Tsunade that I would be Troy!" Naruto yelled. They were in the forest behind the Hokage Monument.

"Well, it was either that, or she would have canceled Huron's concert!" Jiraya tried reasoning with Naruto.

"What do I care! It would have been better if she had canceled my concert, that way I would actually be able to DO one of the things I now have to do!" Naruto was pacing frantically.

"Well, use your Kage Bunshins to make the set, learn Huron's new song, and you already know most of Troy's lines!" Jiraya pointed out.

"Fine. Hey, whom did you guys decide would play Gabriella? You know I thought Sakura-chan was the best." Naruto smiled.

"Sorry, but no, Sakura won't be playing Gabriella. She will be played by Hinata." Jiraya smiled at this.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. You should help her practice her lines. Including the kissing scene." Jiraya laughed.

"Are you kidding me? Neji would kill me if he saw that!" Naruto exclaimed. They had started walking back to the others.

_**

* * *

**_

_**With everyone else**_

"Okay, the parts are posted downstairs in the main lobby, alright now get the hell out of my sight!" Tsunade yelled at everyone.

"I wonder which one of us got Gabriella?" Ino asked the other girls as they were walking downstairs.

"However it is she's got all the luck in the world." Temari nodded her head with her statement.

"Why do you say that Temari-san?" Sakura asked her.

"Because Troy is being played by Suporien Huron! And that means that whoever is Gabriella gets to kiss him!" Temari exclaimed.

"Good point." Tenten nodded.

"Well, at least there's no chance of us kiss one of the guys on our teams!" Ino exclaimed.

"Why is that a good thing?" Sakura asked.

"I see what she means." Hinata said.

"Hm?" Temari raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what would happen if I got Gabriella and Neji got Troy?" Hinata said. (A/N: She only stutters around Naruto in my story okay?)

"That would be a problem! What if I was Gabriella and Choji was Troy! I would have to kiss him!" Ino shuddered at the thought.

"Look! The roster!" Tenten exclaimed. They eagerly scanned for their names.

Gabriella Montez: **Hinata**

Sharpay Evans: **Temari**

Ryan Evans : **Shikamaru**

Taylor McKessie : **Sakura**

Chad Danforth : **Kiba**

Kelsi Nielsen : **Tenten**

Ms. Darbus : **Kurenai**

Zeke Baylor: **Neji**

Coach Jack Bolton : **Asuma**

Jason Cross : **Lee**

Martha Cox :** Ino**

Mrs. Montez : **Gai**

Principal Matsui : **Kakashi**

Skatebaorder Guy who Plays Cello:** Shino**

**

* * *

A/N: Yes, Neji bakes!!! **


End file.
